shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trying to Run! An Encouter of Fate!
(Across the ocean) It was a normal day Nova was on his way back to Baltigo to inform Dragon of his mission details. On how it went what had happend and information discovered. Nova hadn't eaten or drank anything for the past few days. So he decided to have a days stop on the nearest island. Little did he know the event's about to unfold. '' '''Nova: '''Hmm, This island seem's civilised. I will stay for a day maximum. Any more and Dragon-sama might go nuts. (In the Forest on the Island) '''Laura:' Man this is all I have to wear? She let out a sigh as she sat down on the grass. Laura: Well I did steal them from THERE so it's not like there would be anything good to wear She pick's up her clothes and heads to the nearby lake, she then began to wash her clothes. Laura: 'I don't know why i'm cleaning up it's not like they want me there in the first place ''She then finished washing up her clothes and began getting dressed. She then looked in the town's direction and said to herself, 'Laura: '''Well better head to town ''She then started running towards the town. (In the town) Nova is seen walking through the center of town, a hood hiding the top of his head as his scarf hid his mouth and nose, A few people stared at the mysterious man as he sat down at a Cafe bench. A bar maid was hesitant but approached him with her list and pen. 'Barmaid: '''W-welcome to h-hop hip's C-cafe! C-can I take your order? '''Nova (Mysterious man): '''Yes may I have 3 loaf's of bread, a bowl of sushi and a cup of hot chocolate? '''Barmaid: '''C-certainly I will be b-back with your order sh-sh-shortly! '''Nova: '''Arigato. ''Nova then thought to himself noticing she was hesitant meaning they were slightly scared of him, He then thought to himself. 'Nova thinking: '''Hmm, I wonder if this Island is filled with Marine's or Pirate's . . . Enough of that. I need to make sure I don't stay long. ''Meanwhile, Laura is approaching the town walking closer down the forest hill. '''Laura: Wow i'm getting close wonder why i'm coming here again. She gets to town and starts to hide in the shadows, She begin's to fear what the people will think of her. Laura: I'm hungry but no one here is going to feed me. She then hides behind a trash can across the street from Hip Hop Cafe. She looks over to see a rather tall man in a mysterious hood and his face covered in darkness, She looks to his waste to see a katana in a black sheathe. Laura: I wish I could go in there. Nova was sat at the table as what he ordered was given to him, he ate the sushi and began to drink the hot chocolate, he then continued and ate two loaves of bread, then drank his hot chocolate again, suddenly he heard a man yell. 'Man 1: '''You don't belong here trash!! ''The man was seen throwing laura out of the bin she then stood scared in the center of a crowd yelling at her. '''Man 2: '''You will never be normal!! '''Women: '''Go die trash!!